Knock Me Out
by These-Scars-Will-Never-Fade
Summary: AU. She was more unexpected than any swinging punches and fists that Santana had ever received... Boxer!Santana. Rated M just in case...


**Felt like writing and this is what came about. Everything pertaining to any big or little boxing events, leagues, etc, is completely what I think it might be, not what it actually could possibly be. The lingo might not be accurate and the terms might not be as well, so be forewarned. I do not own anything except for the plot.**

* * *

The hurtling fist was unexpected but was easily dodged. Santana regained her crouching position and gritted her teeth in concentration. She had been dodging heavy punches for the past half hour and with every missed punch, her opponent was slowly tiring. Santana had been saving her energy for this last round, so she had no worries about tiring out herself.

Her opponent, a rookie in the sport of boxing, kept making the mistake of putting too much strength in her swings. Santana could easily comprehend a punch every time she noticed the other girl's arm muscles tensing for a powerful punch.

Her opponent might have been a newbie, but Santana knew that if she got caught by just one blow from the burly chick, she would be sprawled all over the square boxing ring. Thankfully, the swings were slowing, leaving Santana with a few seconds to jab every so often into the other boxer's stomach and sides.

Hitting a sore spot from earlier rounds, the other girl curled into her self, leaving herself undefended. Santana took the opportunity to pelt mercilessly into her opponent's body. The other girl fell to the ground, defeated.

The crowd surrounding the ring went wild, chanting, "LOPEZ! LOPEZ!" again and again. She lifted her arms up in victory, a smirk plastered on her face. Her crew jumped into the square, lifting her up on their arms and cheered for her, she hooted with them.

"You did it, baby!" Puck, her trainer, manager and best friend, howled at her, "Just you wait, Lopez. Pretty soon the big boys will rope you in!"

Having Puck refer to the Ohio's Amateur Boxing League just elated her feeling of accomplishment. See, Santana had been training in boxing all her life. Her Papi had been a boxer and trainer for many years before he met his untimely death. Her father was her biggest role model. She wanted to be just like Daddy, a lean, mean fighting machine.

Santana's dad took her to the gym he worked at when she was little and planted the seed of her boxing ambition by putting his training gloves on her tiny hands and instructed her to, "Gimme your best shot, Santanita." with a crooked grin on his face. Ever since that moment she had been training to be the best boxer she could possibly be.

Boxing had helped her contain her anger. She was always filled with anger because of the way her family had to suffer from poverty and racism in Lima. Lima being the close-minded central of Ohio, left her and her parents with upturned noses and snobby comments behind their backs. In school she would find herself being picked on or yelled at for either being a poor little spic' or getting angry and screaming curses in Spanish to both teachers and students.

The boxing would give her a certain calm effect, but that didn't mean her anger was totally controlled. Her stubbornness and sarcastic bitchy-ness had offended many people leaving Santana with no friends. She was just to unapproachable. She was lonely, espescially after her dad died of cancer. Of course she had her mom, but she was a Daddy's girl.

After her Papi died, she took a job in the same gym her father worked and trained at and met the new trainer, at the time, Puck. He witnessed her wailing on some of the hardened regulars of the gym and immediately asked to train and manage her.

At first she was reluctant because all she had ever known was the sparring/rough housing with the gym regulars' but was eventually persuaded with the idea of living up to her father's name (Miguel Lopez was quite famous in the small boxing community of Lima, Ohio).

After a couple years of working with Puck, Santana had found herself a comrade to get drunk with and confide in. Puck being the first person she ever admitted to being gay to, just made them closer on a personal level. They became Lezbro's.

Even though her Mami disapproved of both her and her father's career choice, she wanted to make her Papi proud of the fighter she had become. For only being 23 years old, she had been quite successful in her matches, for now.

* * *

Santana went out with Puck to a club where they properly celebrated her sixteenth win in a boxing match. Honestly, the other boxer didn't stand a chance, what with Santana's stamina and determination that is.

Santana and Puck were dressed to impress. Both were planning to pick someone up from the club to end their celebratory night. Santana was dressed in her light blue blouse that she tied in the front, effectively showing off her toned abs, she wore burgundy skinny jeans that were rolled up from her ankles, and a white and blue varsity jacket. Her hair was straightened and hung around her shoulders. Puck wore ripiped fitted jeans and a gray t-shirt with a leather jacket.

With having drunken already two shots each, the pair went to sit in a booth while they scanned for hotties. Santana took off her jacket and immediately spotted quite a few sultry looks her way. She stood up to walk over to a pretty brunette but was instantly pushed back down into the booth by two pair of huge hands.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," a snotty voice sounded over the pumping music of the club.

Instantly knowing who had spoken to her, Santana rolled her eyes and kept her gaze on Puck, who was being towered over by a two heavily-muscled men. A frail form in between the two men, sat in a wheelchair, had a cocky smirk on his slightly prepubescent face (even though the said man was well over hormonal stage of a teenager).

"I said, loo-"

"I know what you said, shitbag. I honestly do not give a fuck about what you have to say, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get my flirt on," Santana interrupted, and with that she and Puckerman sidestepped the burly men and strolled onto the dance floor.

The brunette who had been eyeing her had disappeared, so Santana just swayed to the music. Her arms above her head, she gyrated into the air. People of all sorts tried to grind behind her but she would just gravitate away from them.

Suddenly, a thigh slipped between her own and bumped upwards. Caught off guard, her eyes jumped open and came face-to-face with the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes. Pale, slender arms went around her neck, wisps of blonde hair flashed before her, hips ground down on her thigh, and a breathy moan was emitted into her ear.

"Hello, beautiful," the blonde girl's voice was silky and husy all at the same time. Santana shuddered and just stared dreamily at the blonde. The blonde was wearing a faded denim vest over a tight v-neck with a skull print scarf around her neck, and denim short shorts.

"Honey, the only one beautiful here is you." Santana quips back after regaining her senses. The taller girl just blushed and continued gyrating on Santana's thigh.

Santana pressed light kisses down from the blonde's jaw to her her neck. The blonde tilted her head back slightly, allowing Santana more room to press kisses. Santana's hands caressed the other girl's waist and hips and her nails gently scraped against the milky skin that was exposed every time the two moved to the beat of the music.

"I'm Brittany."

"Santana."

"A pretty name for a pretty face." Brittany charmed.

"You're quite the sweet talker."

"I can do a lot of sweet things with my mouth." Brittany wiggled her eyebrows and smirked mischievously.

"I don't doubt it." Santana smirks right back.

The two continued to dance until they both decided that they could go get a drink at the bar. Santana, intent on getting into the beautiful blonde's pants, flirted till all she was left with was lame pick-up lines. Brittany knew what Santana was up to and she found it adorable, but she isn't really the 'one night stand' type.

"Aww, come on. I promise it will be totally worth it." Santana tried to sway Brittany.

"How about you give me your number and we'll see from there?" Brittany bargained with a coy smile on her face, "I don't fuck at first sight, no matter how hot you are."

Santana pouts but agrees and they trade numbers. They make small talk until they hear Brittany's name being called by what seems to be her friends. Brittany winks and strides away from Santana, making sure to swing her hips seductively.

Santana went to go find Puck, but he was on one of his conquests so she went home alone. While walking home to her apartment, Santana heard loud, harsh chuckling coming from the alley beside her. Unnerved, she quickened her pace. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head, a loud _thwack _sounded into the night air. She yelped and fell to the ground on her knees, clutching the back of her head.

The two burly men from the club towered over her, one had crowbar in his hand. They began kicking her and jabbing her with the crowbar. She screamed in pain and for help while trying to cover her head.

"That'll teach you not to insult me, you little bitch." The voice of the man in the wheelchair, who had rolled towards her from the alley, snided.

The men gave her a couple more kicks to her already bruised ribs and face, she whimpered as they started to back away from her. The man in the wheel chair bent down to spit on her face and declared in a faux ghetto accent, "Ya' don't fuck Artie Abrams!"

Being used to getting hit with fists and not crowbars, Santana had take a couple minutes to focus on her attackers and not her pain. She dragged herself up and immediately went to a crouching position with her fists pulled up and clenched. The three men laughed, the two burly men immediately began swinging at her.

Now that she was prepared for a fight, she avoided their punches while landing hits of her own. Santana knew just the exact places to strike, effectively hurting the men. After a good few minutes of some rough scuffling, the men leaned on each other, exhausted.

Santana took those few seconds to run as fast as she could away from them and to her apartment. She quickly entered and locked all doors and windows. She proceeded to call Puck to make sure he didn't get caught up in the same situation, he was already home.

Already knowing how to deal with her type of wounds, Santana wrapped herself up and took plenty of pain medicine. Tired and still throbbing from slight pain, Santana put her phone next to her bed, slipped into her sleeping attire, and drudged into bed.

Just when she was falling into a deep sleep, her phone began blipping, signifying she had a new text message. Begrudgingly, she picked up the phone and saw she had a message from a Brittany.

_"Hey Santana, just wanted to say goodnight. Hope you contact me for a date soon. ;) xoxoxox -B."_

An extremely uncharacteristic, bright smile edged it's way onto Santana's face. She could practically see Brittany cheekily winking just like in the text. Least to say, Santana was most definitely planning on asking Brittany on a date.

* * *

**This first chapter didn't exactly turn out how I planned... ****Love? Hate? In between? Any requests? Advice? Critiscm? Let me know if I should continue... Oh, and sorry for any grammatical mistakes.**

**Ciao For Now**


End file.
